Dríada
by miraimisu
Summary: – cómo la persona que perteneció a la oscuridad acabaría por ponerse en primera línea de fuego. Y cómo esa persona vio los colores del mundo en unos minutos: sepia, negro, azul y, sobre todo, rojo. [Juvia-centric, one-shot]


**Warning: historia algo mal escrita, confusa, llena de malas palabras (porque yo lo valgo y porque estaba de mal humor), algo de NaLu (casi invisible) y feels.**

* * *

 _Dríada_ , by holyfandom

– cómo la persona que perteneció a la oscuridad acabaría por ponerse en primera línea de fuego. Y cómo esa persona vio los colores del mundo en unos minutos: sepia, negro, azul y, sobre todo, rojo.

* * *

 _"¡Juvia!"_

 _No quiso ladear la mirada. El cielo y la hierba eran buenas vistas. Y el cielo azul, siempre despejado, podría ser suficiente para ella. ¿De verdad estaba despejado? O, ¿era eso una nube? Por alguna razón le aliviaba el saber que el cielo no lloraba con la sangre que corría ahora a la tierra. Juvia regaba el suelo con las lágrimas de sus heridas. Pero aunque a Juvia le aliviaba que no lloviera estando ella como estaba, no encontraba los ánimos en ello para seguir adelante._

 _Igual era porque estaba débil. Igual era porque no podía moverse. O igual era por el miedo que sentía por no volver a ver la luz del día._

 _Ya no tenía nada claro._

 _"¡...via! ¡Juv...!"_

 _Su oído iba desenfocándose y oía solo fragmentos de la voz de Gajeel. Fuera como fuera, sabía que estaba en peligro. ¿Por qué no sentía la mitad del cuerpo? ¿Por qué, aun no sintiendo nada, sabía que el dolor se esparcía por su cuerpo? Sentía el aire en sus heridas, las lágrimas del metálico corriendo por su propia piel._

 _"¡Joder, Juvia! Mujer, ¿¡QUÉ COJONES TE HAN HECHO!?"_

 _"Ga-" tosió un poco. El moreno la incorporó un poco a pesar de su crítica situación y frunció el ceño. No iba a llorar. No ahora ni delante de ella. "-kun." ni terminó su nombre._

 _"Ameonna, aguanta. Vas a salir de aquí quieras o no, te voy a obligar a aguantar..."_

 _No pudo oír el resto. ¿Por qué empezaba a tener sueño? No, no quería dormir. ¿Entonces, por qué...? Quiso hablar, decirle que aguantaría lo que fuera y que no se preocupase. Que Levy-san debía necesitar ayuda. Pero sabía que eso caía en oídos sordos._

 _"... Princesita Helada está ocupándose del secuaz de Zeref. Está jodidamente cabreado. Y no creo que él tampoco quiera verte así..."_

 _"Gray-... ¿sama?" todo fue culpa de ella, ¿por qué enfadarse con la criatura y no con Juvia? Quiso levantarse, pero por alguna razón no podía. Antes había podido, ¿por qué no podía ir allí a ser útil en vez de estar lloriqueando por las esquinas? "Juvia... tiene- tiene que-"_

 _"Ni hablar del asunto." interrumpió Gajeel. Por alguna razón, Wendy corría a la escena. Oía a la pequeña gritando su nombre. "Ya has dado demasiado por los demás, Ameonna. Descansa un poco."_

 _"Pero yo... Gajeel-kunnn..." gimió de dolor al sentir como su costilla gritaba de dolor. Cualquier movimiento implicaba dolor, por lo que se quedó quieta. No podría andar en este estado. Ya ni pensar sobre hacer magia._

 _Y el monstruo con el que luchaba Gray debía ser ígneo. Mierda. Ella podía ayudar mucho en ese asunto y estaba literalmente tirada en el suelo._

 _Joder._

 _"¡Juvia-san!" Gajeel se hizo a un lado y dejó que Wendy la tomara en su regazo, depositando una mano en el estómago. Juvia quiso sonreír, pero tenía heridas hasta en la cara. Y esas estaban peligrosamente cerca de sus ojos. Gajeel corrió al campo de batalla después de asentirle a la pequeña, dándole apoyo._

 _A estas alturas, no sabía si le dolía algo o directamente no sentía nada. Sabía que le dolía cada parte del alma, pero no sentía prácticamente nada. Todo lo sentía en segundo plano, como una escena desenfocada de una película._

 _Agarró la mano de Wendy con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y respiró. Se la oyó rasposa y con la garganta llena de problemas. Le costaba demasiado. Era como si la hubieran pasado entre rodillos de pinchos. No quería ni intentar mover una pierna._

 _"Wendy- dy-san..." tosió. Sangre. Mierda. "Deberías ir... a..."_

 _"¡Ni de broma!" había lágrimas en los ojos de la niña. El corazón de Juvia dio un vuelco. "¡No voy a dejarte aquí!"_

 _Juvia notó una lágrima caer en su sucia mejilla, limpiando las impurezas de su rostro. Las lágrimas de Wendy limpiaban su cara pero ensuciaban su conciencia. Y, mientras tanto, seguía haciendo su trabajo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte como para estar herida y seguir adelante?_

 _La maga de agua desearía ser como ella._

 _"¡Vas a salir de esta! ¿¡Me oyes!? NO VOY A PERDERTE." sollozó mientras curaba, poco a poco, a Juvia. La malherida sabía que no iba a curar las grandes hemorragias, pero con que calmara un poco su cansancio y sus heridas leves se levantaría a luchar de nuevo._

 _Lo que fuera por Fairy Tail._

 _"¿¡Por qué lo has hecho!?" susurró Wendy, aunque parecía más bien lamentarse para sí misma y no reñirla por su comportamiento. "¡No debiste! ¡Eres una inconsciente!"_

 _La culpa no le cabía en el estómago, pero su alivio por ver a los demás mejor superaba ese sentimiento tan corrosivo. Y se preguntó: si no hubiera sobrevivido el duro golpe, ¿qué habría sido de ella?_

 _"¡Lucy-san habría aguantado el ataque perfectamente! ¡Tenía muy buenas defensas!"_

 _Porque el escudo de Lucy-san no era suficiente, quiso decir._

 _Porque ya la dejó tirada una vez en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, quiso recitar con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Porque detrás de ella estaba Gray-sama, y sabe que de alguna manera u otra podría haber salido perjudicado, quiso gritar._

 _Las razones ganaban a las insensateces. Su razonamiento era lógico. Lucy era mucho más importante. ¿Qué sería el gremio sin ella? Nada. ¿Qué sería Natsu-san sin ella? Nada. Cenizas de tristeza._

 _"¡Juvia-san, aguanta! Pronto podrás volver, ¿vale?"_

 _Pero aunque el dolor iba disminuyendo y empezaba a notarse mejorar, seguía estando débil, agotada incluso, y con heridas que seguían suturando sangre. Debía tener una gran herida y quemadura en el torso. Y ella era agua. Con la suficiente fuerza, cualquier ataque calorífico lanzado hacia ella la dañaba considerablemente. En cambio, si era ella la que se lanzaba al fuego, lograba contrarrestarlo._

 _Wendy se había calmado un poco y ahora curaba sus brazos, llenos de cortes y sangre escalofriantemente seca. "Podrás volver al gremio, ¿vale? ¡Gray-san está luchando por tí!"_

 _Eso ya lo sabía. Quiso gritar de emoción al saber que estaban luchando por ella, se sentía con fuerzas. Pero no las suficientes. Se alegraba de saber que estaban, dentro de lo que cabe, a salvo. Juvia sabía que Fairy Tail ganaría, lo sabía. Pero... ¿sería Fairy Tail menos uno? ¿Podría aguantar hasta que Wendy curara sus heridas?_

 _Oyó conmoción detrás de Wendy, que daba la espalda al campo de batalla. Zeref estaba dejando algo de margen al gremio para curar a los heridos. Estaba dándoles algo de ventaja. Y siempre se dijo que la muerte sabe tan bien que va a ganar que nos da una vida de ventaja._

 _Escuchó a Erza y Gray gritar, a Natsu luchando mano a mano contra su propia naturaleza y su hermano Zeref, con Lucy ocupándose de las varias bestias con Levy y Mirajane. Se lo imaginaba todo. Sus amigos estaban ganando, pero ella ya parecía haber perdido._

 _No sentía casi nada. ¿Debería alegrarse? Su mente sabía del dolor, pero parecía haberlo dejado de lado y que la pobre mujer no lo sintiera. La pregunta es, ¿quería Juvia sentirlo? ¿era mala señal que no sintiera nada? Quería vivir, quería volver a soñar con Gray-sama y luchar con su gremio._

 _Entonces, ¿por qué su cuerpo no quería cooperar? ¿por qué no la ayudaba como hacía siempre? ¿por qué no llevaba su alma hasta allí?_

 _No quería rendirse. No podía rendirse._

 _Escuchó una de las paredes del templo temblar, y al ver a Erza bajo una pila de escombros desde la esquina de su vista, tembló. Igual era por una corriente de frío en su corazón por el miedo a no pasar la prueba, o igual era por miedo por la gran Titania. Eso pareció un gran golpe._

 _Y, de repente, el infierno mismo rompió a arder._

 _Gray fue tirado al suelo del mismo modo que su compañera, raspando el suelo y gritando de dolor. Y si el gran mago expresaba lo que sentía, algo iba mal. Y, cuando vio que la Titania no se movía pero el monstruo iba directo a ella, Juvia no dudó en actuar._

 _Su mente gritó que no se moviera. Sus brazos quisieron pararla, pero su voluntad fue mayor por salvar a su amiga, que llevaba una de sus armaduras con menos cubierta, exponiendo mucha piel. Su cabeza imploró que no invocara su magia. Cuando apartó a Wendy y se incorporó, todo su ser tembló por mantenerse consciente._

 _Alzó la mano con todo su poder restante e invocó sus últimas fuerza mientras, desgarrándose el corazón de dolor, gritaba a todo pulmón con el horror en sus facciones:_

 _"¡WATER LOCK!"_

 _El gran monstruo quedó preso en una prisón de agua de la que no saldría mientras Juvia estuviera presente y resistente. Sus manos temblaban de dolor mientras sus venas se tensaban, luchando por mantener el flujo de agua. Mientras ejecutaba la prisión, dejaría de usar el agua que componía su cuerpo para sanarse más rápido._

 _Sabía que estaba retrasando su recuperación._

 _Sabía que estaba haciendo una locura._

 _Sabía que con cada movimiento iba notando el dolor cada vez más. Se ahogaba del daño en sus músculos._

 _Pero sabía que estaba salvando a su amiga. Y el salvar a sus amigos, como ya hizo una vez con Cana, era su prioridad. Nunca dejaría de luchar por su familia, por su nakama._

 _No hasta su último aliento._

 _Pero su cuerpo no aguantaría la celda mucho tiempo. Empezaba a ver borroso, a notar el dolor mucho más que antes. Era la única vez en aquella batalla en la que Juvia notó el dolor de manera consciente. Su cerebro empezaba a cerrarse para salvarla de aquella locura, quería apartarla de esa salvajada y librarla del dolor._

 _Empezaba a volver sentir sueño. Empezaba a sentirse vaga de nuevo. Estaba gastando todas sus fuerzas. Y le dolía pensar que no aguantaría mucho y, que cuando cerrara los ojos, podría no volver a abrirlos._

 _Pero, de repente, notó su magia parar en seco. Abrió sus ojos doloridos y contempló maravillada, como la burbuja asfixiante se había congelado y, momentos después, rompía en mil pedazos. Susurró el nombre de su amado como en una plegaria, aliviada de saberle medianamente a salvo._

 _Tosió de nuevo. Expulsó aun más sangre que la última vez y todos sus órganos explotaban en dolor. Célula por célula se iban apagando para interrumpir su terrible agonía._

 _Y, con ellos se fue Juvia Lockser. La chica no pudo aguantar el dolor más. Sus huesos se rompían, su sangre empezaba a correr de nuevo por la interrupción de la cura de Wendy. Podía notar voces llamándola desde hace rato, a Wendy tomándola de nuevo. Pero todo ocurría en un eco distante, ya sin fuerzas para escuchar. El mundo se desenfocaba, su consciencia se desvanecía y la culpa y todo dolor se iban volando._

 _Lo último que Juvia oyó fue una gran explosión desde el fondo de la sala. Y supo en sus últimos momentos que Fairy Tail había ganado._

* * *

Había estado inconsciente tres días. Dos de los cuales estuvo acompañada. Uno del cuál ella estuvo despierta. Pero en ninguno de ellos logró registrar qué pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando despertó con Levy al lado, supo que había esperanza.

La sonrisa en aquel momento, cuando la vio despierta, no tenía precio. Seguramente si no supiera por el dolor por el que pasaba en esos momentos la habría abrazado con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez estuvo fuera de peligro y con salud, recibió muchos de esos abrazos. Uno de ellos casi la manda de vuelta a la camilla.

Nunca creyó que vería a la gran Titania tan emocionada con su presencia. Nunca había visto a nadie tan emocionado por ella. Lucy también la abrazó bien fuerte con Wendy en una estrecha reunión de alivio tremendo. La pequeña Dragon Slayer estaba tan feliz y aliviada que lloraba de alegría. A Lucy poco le faltó.

El ver a la gente tan aliviada y feliz de que volviera la hizo darse cuenta de que debía haber estado en gran peligro mientras estuvo apagada. Seguramente debió tener a Wendy y a Porlyusica encima todos los días. Y estaría eternamente agradecida con ellas.

La gran decepción vino cuando no vio a su querido Gray-sana en el gremio. Según Natsu, (quien le agradeció con mucha emoción que se sacrificara por Lucy aun estando en el crítico estado en el que estaba en aquel punto de la batalla) había pasado todos los días en casa, recuperándose y pensando en cosas.

Cuando Juvia inquirió sobre esas 'cosas', Mirajane apareció con un gran saco de _jewels_. Y, cuando le informó de la gran cantidad de dinero que contenía, no supo qué hacer con él. La recompensa del Consejo por derrotar a Zeref fue enorme. Colosal. Todos los miembros del gremio tendrían para pagarse los alquileres de sus respectivas casas durante años.

Pero Juvia sabía que quería hacer algo más con ello. Con ese pensamiento en mente, la ausencia de Gray, el alivio por la victoria sobre Zeref y el agotamiento, se derrumbó en la cama. El saco de _jewels_ descansaba al lado de su colchón.

Se había arrastrado hacia la salida y hacia Fairy Hills en busca de la tranquilidad que el gremio no podría ofrecerle. Nada más sentir el silencio de la residencia y el sol pasando por sus ventanas se sintió en casa. Aunque había algunas partes del cuerpo que le dolían pero no era nada que no fuera a superar.

No iba a morirse por unas heridas. Al menos, ya no se moriría por ello. Wendy había estado diciéndola que descansara durante unos días, nada de misiones en una o dos semanas (aunque Juvia ya cogería alguna en unos días). Aunque Marvell decía implícitamente que se quedara en el gremio, la maga elemental fue a su apartamento después de unas despedidas.

"¿Juvia?"

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par. Estaba ya adormilada, acurrucada en la cama y hecha un ovillo. No había oído apenas la voz, pero sintió que la llamaban.

"Juvia, ¿estás ahí?" y reconoció la voz. "Abre la puerta ahora mismo."

Era Gray. Y no parecía contento a pesar de que la chica ya estuviera bien. Daba golpes a la puerta aunque Erza-

Erza estaba en el gremio. De ahí que Gray estuviera ahí. La idea de estar a solas con Gray la hacía temblar de alegría, pero el tono que traía la hacía temblar ahora de miedo. Se levantó muy despacio y anduvo hacia la puerta.

Nada más abrirla, ni siquiera tuvo que darle la bienvenida. El mago del hielo se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él con fuerza. Desprendía un aura agresiva que nunca había visto en él, algo que parecía haber estado conteniendo mucho tiempo.

"Gray-sam-"

"¿¡Estás loca!?"

Juvia pestañeó dos veces, sin entender el ataque del chico o a qué se refería. Aunque, en el fondo, se dio cuenta del porqué de su irritación.

"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¿SABES LO ASUSTADO QUE ESTUVE AL VERTE ASÍ?"

"Gray-sama-"

"NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS." gritó agarrando los hombros de la chica con fuerza. "¡A saber qué podría haber sido de tí si Wendy no hubiera estado ahí! ¿SABES ACASO QUÉ HABRÍA PASADO?"

Es que no le entraba en la cabeza que ella, precisamente ella de todas las chicas de su vida fuera capaz de tirar su vida al vacío a la primera de cambio. Tendría que darle las gracias a Wendy un millón de veces más por mantenerla con vida y una palmada en el hombro a Gajeel por la preocupación del Dragon Slayer hacia la peliazul.

La chica infló sus mejillas con enfado. "¡Juvia podría haber muerto! ¡Lo sé mejor que nadie!" exclamó, defendiéndose. ¿Por qué sería que supo que pasaría esto desde que notó su ausencia? Gray odia que sus camaradas en general salgan heridos y que cometan estupideces como esas. Solo que esta vez no era ninguna estupidez – era la seguridad de Lucy. "¡Pero a Juvia le daba igual si con ello iba a ayudar a Lucy-san y a Erza-san!"

"¡Podrías haber muerto!"

"¿Y?"

"¿CÓMO QUE _Y_?" ¿desde cuando era Juvia tan contestona? "¿SABES ACASO QUÉ HABRÍA-?"

"¡A Juvia le da igual qué podría haber pasado porque lo que ha pasado es lo que ha pasado! No merece la pena mirar al pasado, Gray-sama." dijo, algo más tranquila, porque sabía que tenía razón.

"¿Y si hubiera sido yo el que hubiera esto en peligro?"

La maga supo que estaba perdida en ese momento. Calló.

"¿QUÉ HABRÍAS HECHO ENTONCES?"

"¡Cualquier cosa por salvarte!" gritó de nuevo. "Juvia siempre dará la vida por la gente que le importa, ¡POR GRAY-SAMA DARÍA LA VIDA Y MUCHO MÁS!"

El moreno se agarró del pelo, estresado. ¿No entendía o no quería entender? "¿¡POR QUÉ!?"

"¡PORQUE JUVIA AMA A GRAY-SAMA!" exclamó, haciéndole enmudecer. "¿¡Sabes acaso lo que Juvia sintió cuando te vio morir!? ¿¡Sabes acaso por lo que pasó cuando tuvo que matar a tu padre!? O, incluso," su voz se volvió pequeña. "¿lo que Juvia sintió cuando pensó que habías muerto?"

El chico la miró, atónito. Pequeñas lágrimas asomaban los ojos de la peliazul y pensar que él era el causante... dolía, escocía, arañaba, mataba. Murmuró su nombre en un pequeño eco de asombro.

Ella se quitó las lagrimillas con la palma de la mano. "Juvia ama a Gray-sama y a Fairy Tail. Les ama con todo su ser." dijo en voz baja, mirándole a los ojos. Era la primera vez desde que se conocieron que Juvia se enfrentaba a él. "Si Juvia tiene que dar todo por ellos lo hará sin dudarlo."

Definitivamente, a los ojos de Gray, ella no entendía nada. A los ojos de ella, en cambio, era él el que no comprendía sus sentimientos.

Pero cuando Gray se lanzó a ella y la abrazó contra su pecho, ninguno de los dos entendía nada. Tampoco entendían cómo y cuándo Gray perdió su camisa.

"No lo entiendes... ¿verdad?" murmuró a su pelo, acurrucándose en ella. Su voz temblaba.

Estaba... ¿llorando? No, no lloraba, pero estaba sollozando. Su pecho latía desmesuradamente, por encima de su capacidad. Temblaba por una emoción nueva: miedo.

"¿...Gray-sama?"

"No lo entiendes." soltó una carcajada rota, triste. "De verdad no lo entiendes."

Ella le devolvió el abrazo con ternura, refugiándose en su pecho, buscando su rincón de verdadera tranquilidad. El único lugar donde su corazón descansaba con sentimientos puros.

"No- No puedo..." susurró a su pelo de nuevo, buscando él también cobijo. "No puedo perderte, Juvia..."

La sangre de la joven paró en seco. De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, esa era la que menos se esperaba. "¿Gray?"

"Te... necesito." dijo en voz más alta y clara, como si se estuviera dando ánimos a sí mismo. "Te necesito más que nada en este mundo."

Con eso decía muchas cosas.

No necesitaba a Natsu.

No necesitaba a Lucy.

No necesitaba a Erza.

No necesitaba a Gajeel.

O a Mirajane, Levy, Elfman o Lisanna.

La necesitaba a _ella_. La quería a su lado.

El chico la abrazó más. Nunca desde Tártaros le había visto tan vulnerable. "Juvia, pueden hacerme lo que quieran. Pueden darme una paliza, pueden burlarse de mí, pueden quitarme mi casa o meterme en la misma habitación con Lyon una semana entera." ambos rieron un poco por el pequeño chiste. Ya se sabía de sobra los roces entre ambos magos de hielo, aunque Juvia no tenía nada en su contra. Al contrario, le tenía gran aprecio.

Al cual, por cierto tendría que hablar en unos días sobre Zeref y la batalla, seguramente derivando hacia la salud de Juvia y Gray. De todos modos, ese no era el tema ahora.

"Pero Juvia, aquí tengo que trazar la línea." dijo separándose de ella. Sostuvo sus hombros y frunció el ceño. "No puedo permitir que vuelvan a llevarse a mis seres queridos. No de nuevo."

"Gray-sama, Juvia no..."

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Sé que no quieres hacerme daño, pero no sabría qué hacer si te pierdo por mi culpa. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve?"

"No fue culpa tuya, Gray-sama." ella sonrió amargamente. "Fue culpa de Juvia."

"Simplemente no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿vale?" le pidió con urgencia tiñiendo sus cuerdas vocales. "No me gustaría que me hayas estado insistiendo tantos años para irte ahora que me empiezo a abrir. No es educado hacer eso."

Juvia le miró con inocencia. Sabía que no iba a poder cumplir esa promesa, era algo que no podría cumplir sin importar quién se lo pidiera. Por el momento, dejaría que el aroma a bosque e invierno de Gray la llevara de la mano hasta la tranquilidad. Se enfundieron en otro abrazo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Y, bueno, también porque los abrazos, una vez al año, no hacen daño.

Era una idea a la que Gray se acostumbraría por Juvia. Todo por ella.

"He tenido una idea."

Ante la determinación en su voz, la chica se separó de él. A regañadientes, claro está: porque Juvia seguiría siendo Juvia por mucho que estuviera madurando. Y, también, por mucha contención que estuviera practicando.

"¿Te han dado ya la recompensa?"

Juvia asintió silenciosamente y miró de reojo hacia el saco aparcado cerca de su cama. Él asintió en reconocimiento y guardó silencio. Tomó una gran respiración. Parecía que toda la seguridad que había ganado abriéndose a ella la había perdido por el camino.

"Había pensado en... en..."

"¡Gray-sama!"

"¡En que podíamos vivir juntos!"

Hubo un silencio que duró años. Era un espacio incómodo que Gray siempre intentaba evitar y en el qje siempre acababa estando, pero ahora mismo le importaba más la reacción de su compañera, que no hablaba y le miraba como a un fantasma. Miedo le daba lo que pudiera salir de su boca en esos momentos.

Pestañeo. Pestañeo. Pestañeo. Cerró los ojos y empezó a sonrojarse. "¿VIVIR JUNTOS?"

"¡Es simplemente...!" quiso darle explicaciones, pero sabía que era un caso perdido. Aquella mujer tenía una imaginación muy viva. "Antes del asunto de Avatar, antes de todo este lío... vivíamos juntos, y vivíamos bien. Antes de que yo jodiera todo, claro."

"Gray-sama, Juvia ya-"

Sabiendo que iba a decirle algo por las líneas de _Juvia ya sabe que lo siente_ o _Juvia ya le perdonó_ , decidió interrumpir. "El caso es, que me di cuenta de que igual no echaba de menos una casa a la que regresar, sino un hogar." Gray sabía que si Natsu o Gajeel le estuvieran escuchando no viviría un día sin que se rieran de él. "Y creo que no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarme a hacer un hogar que tú."

La chica se cubrió la boca, sonrojada y emocionada. No cabía en ella el asombro. Hace más de un año, fue ella quien le pidió un lugar donde quedarse. Esta vez, en cambio, el paso lo dio él. Y Juvia mentiría si no dijera que había añorado aquellos dulces meses con él. Y, por lo visto, la añoranza era mutua. Susurró su nombre y juraría que si ahora despertaba del sueño, no volvería a salir de la cama.

Pero no era broma. No era un sueño. Más bien, su sueño se había hecho realidad. Su corazón latía mil veces más rápido, su estómago bailaba de felicidad, con el corazón revoloteando y saliendo de su caja torácica. Millones de expectativas corrían en su imaginación. Todas buenas. Aunque, de repente, había un _pero_. Un _¿y si...?_

Y Gray pareció verlo por la bajada de sus ojos hasta el infinito de la nada. Él se acercó y tomó su mano con delicadeza a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa podría romperla. "No voy a irme. No esta vez. Sé que la última vez todo salió mal, pero esta vez me esforzaré para que funcione."

"Pero, ¿y si...?"

"Es mi manera de compensarte por todos los meses de soledad por los que pasaste." afirmó, serio. "Me comentaste que cuando nos conocimos tu lluvia se marchó, ¿no? Bien, me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva, y esta vez para siempre."

"Gray-sama... ¿se está comprometiendo?"

"El propio acuerdo de convivencia implica un compromiso." dijo, ahora algo sonrojado. "Lo único que hay que hacer es buscar una casa y comprarla. Una cabaña, como la anterior, llena de tus flores y todo lo que queramos."

"Pero... Juvia no lo entiende. ¿Por qué ahora?"

"Bueno, hay dos razones..." dijo. Sus mejillas ardieron en un tono aún más rojizo. "Primero, porque tenerte cerca me hace sentirme en casa y sé que estás segura. Es una medida algo exagerada, pero es la manera que cubre más hoyos. Además..." miró para otro lado, haciendo una larga pausa. Se cruzó de brazos porque no tenía bolsillos en los que meter las manos ya que había perdido los pantalones. Juvia, por su parte, miró a sus zapatos, perdida en su mundo.

"Te prometí una respuesta, ¿no?"

La maga alzó la cabeza de sopetón, abriendo mucho los ojos. Pensaba que la convivencia sería por meras razones de preocupación mutua, gran amistad y buena relación (al menos por la parte de Gray. Ella lo hacía por amor, que engloba todo). Pero, con esa última insinuación, ¿podría ser que hubiera algo más?

Por supuesto que había algo más, mucho más, pero esa era la parte que Gray aún no estaba listo para decir. Pero algún día se lo diría. Y de ahí en adelante no habría día en el que no le demostrara (a su manera) lo mucho que la quería.

Eso sí, en privado. No querría ser el hazmereír del gremio comportándose como un romanticón con Juvia en público. Ya en privado compensaría esas carencias.

"¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a buscar algo, Juvia?" silencio. "¿Juvia?"

La chica temblaba ligeramente, embargada por la emoción y con lágrimas de felicidad. Mucho había durado ya sin emocionarse. Pero a él no le importaría soportar eso. Antes de lo previsto, Juvia se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando y riendo a la vez.

"Oi, Juvia, ¡deja de temblar! ¡pareces un flan!" le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo con lentitud.

"¡Pero es que Juvia es muy feliz! ¡Juvia y Gray-sama van a vivir juntos!"

"¡Tómatelo con calma, ¿quieres?!"

"¡JUVIA LE QUIERE, GRAY-SAMA!"

"¡TRANQUILÍZATE UN POCO!"

Aparentaba algo de molestia, pero estos momentos con ella de choque le daban la vida. Y, aunque un día le respondería a esas palabras de amor incondicional, de momento tendría que conformarse con abrazarla y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

Aunque ese conformismo no duraría mucho.

* * *

• **FIN.•**

Siento no sentirlo. Tengo la insana manía de escribir en viajes y siempre salen mal. Consideradlo una idea que no salió bien parada. Cuando vi el capítulo #265 casi lloro y esta es manera de filtrar esos feels.

Siempre he visto que en todos los fanfics que Juvia salta a la acción por Gray. Como estaba de mal humor y en contra del mundo cambié eso y metí a nuestras queridas Lucy y Erza. Y la posibilidad que planeo en este fic me parece más que probable. Estoy 100% segura que Gray y Juvia acabarán viviendo juntos de nuevo tarde o temprano.

• holyfandom. ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
